


Кризис разного возраста

by Arishira, Mabel_Possible, Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, De-Aged, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Little Chat Noir, little ladybug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arishira/pseuds/Arishira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/pseuds/Mabel_Possible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Муж и жена, как говорится, сатана единая. Они там горе, радости, болезни и здравия обещались между собой делить. Не то чтобы эта клятва на атаки акум распространялась, но тут уже поздно йо-йо крутить да жезлом махать. Посему и силу злодейскую между собой разделили поровну. И проблемы тридцатилетнего разума в пятилетнем теле решать им отныне предстояло тоже вместе.





	Кризис разного возраста

**Морщины, длинные хвосты и резиновая уточка**

      Маринетт стояла перед зеркалом, тщательно изучая свое лицо. Она хмурила лоб, широко открывала рот, тянула себя за щеки и строила такие гримасы, при виде которых любая акума испугалась бы, а Бражник бы давно подал в отставку и улетел на Тибет, подлечивать нервы на курсах массажа у мастера Фу.  
  
      — Принцесса, я, конечно, всё понимаю, но зачем ты это делаешь? — несколько осторожно поинтересовался Адриан, который лежал на кровати, подперев голову рукой, и наблюдал за женой уже порядка получаса.  
  
      Он, само собой, никак не хотел ограничивать супругу в проведении свободного времени, которое появилось благодаря тому, что её родители забрали на денёк детей, но предпочёл бы более… интересную совместную трату тихого выходного. Ведь Адриан так ждал этого дня, надеялся, что раз дети у бабушки, Маринетт посвятит все свое время, внимание и заботу ему… А что в итоге? Всем вниманием супруги завладело какое-то зеркало! Агрест мог часами любоваться женой, но предпочитал, чтобы Маринетт смотрела на него (как это было лет десять назад), а не на свое отражение!  
  
      — Не мешай, глупый Кот! — шикнула на него женщина, чуть ли не прислонившись к зеркалу подбородком. Сейчас объектом ее пристального внимания являлась едва заметная складочка возле правого века. — Господи! — в ужасе воскликнула Маринетт. — Только не это!  
  
      Блондин было дёрнулся на спасение любимой (инстинкты, что поделать), но тут она продолжила:  
  
      — Морщинка!  
  
      Осознав, что жизни жены ничто не угрожает, Адриан допустил одну из самых главных ошибок в жизни: облегченно вздохнул. И этот вздох, увы, не остался незамеченным. Женщина повернулась в сторону кровати и со смесью гнева и возмущения посмотрела на мужа, широко распахнув глаза.  
  
      — Котенок, пожалуйста, скажи, что мне показалось, — угрожающе-ласково процедила она.  
  
      — Т-тебе показалось, — быстро протараторил герой и, когда жена вновь вернулась к созерцанию себя в зеркале, совершил вторую фатальную ошибку. — А что тебе показалось? — спросил он, расслабившись. — То же, что и мне?  
  
      Маринетт отстранилась от зеркала и, вопросительно изогнув бровь, посмотрела на мужа.  
  
      — Ты о чем?  
  
      Адриан подумал, что в комнате внезапно стало очень жарко: во всяком случае он, кажется, почувствовал, как пот ручьями стекает с него. Мужчина оттянул ворот футболки, нервно сглотнул, перевел взгляд под потолок, словно надеясь увидеть там палящее солнце… Но оттянуть время ответа у него не получилось.  
  
      — Адриан, я жду.  
  
      — Э-э-э, — глубокомысленно изрёк он. Его глаза забегали по комнате в поисках ответа, от которого, возможно, зависела не то что семейная идиллия, а его жизнь. — Мне показалось, что у тебя морщинка! — выпалил Агрест, побив свой же рекорд по числу страшнейших ошибок подряд.  
  
      И, к сожалению, он понял это слишком поздно. Если бы жена была Горгоной,  ~~то он сразу стал бы каменным, потому что не смотреть на неё он не мог, но это бы его не остановило,~~  то сейчас все змеи на её голове явно бы не смирно лежали на плечах, но, тем не менее, выглядела сейчас супруга куда угрожающе, чем мадам Медуза.  
  
      — Моя Леди, я буду любить тебя, даже если из-за морщин твое лицо станет как у шарпея! — поспешил сообщить Адриан, надеясь, что этот факт если не спасет его от гибели, то хотя бы не даст Маринетт подать на развод.  
  
      Женщина замерла на полушаге, закрыла глаза (Адриану вдруг представилось, что они сейчас ярко-красного цвета и с вытянутыми зрачками), глубоко вдохнула и тихо, но от того не менее страшно прошипела:  
  
      — Спать будешь на диване, зоофил.  
  
      И блондин, которому инстинкт самосохранения явно купировали, снова открыл рот:  
  
      — Скорее, инсектофил, Багибу. Ты же божья коровка.  
  
      Пожалуй, месье Агрест никогда не был так рад резиновой уточке, даже если она проплыла мимо окна на пятом этаже и по размерам подходила больше озеру, нежели ванной.  
  
      — Долг зовет! — махнув рукой в сторону окна, герой спешно телепортировался на битву с врагом.  
  
      Быть может, выплеснув гнев на очередного злодея, Ледибаг сжалится над провинившимся мужем?  
  
      

***

  
  
      У Судьбы своеобразное чувство юмора. Во всяком случае, волосатого и пузатого мужика в памперсе и чепчике, которому, кажется (если Адриан правильно расслышал) стукнуло тридцать лет и жена выкинула к акумам собачьим его резиновых уточек, Нуар забудет нескоро.  
  
      — Со времен Посланника Любви таких чудиков не встречал, — хмыкнул Кот, почесав затылок.  
  
      Воспоминания о злодее, заставившем его  _иначе_  взглянуть на свою возлюбленную, вновь захлестнули героя с головой, да с такой силой, что опомнился он только тогда, когда Ледибаг с криком «Осторожно!» утянула замечтавшегося муженька за собой, чтобы спасти его от атаки врага.  
  
      Тем не менее, атака, попавшая в спину Леди, охватила и Кота.  
  
      Муж и жена, как говорится, сатана единая. Они там горе, радости, болезни и здравия обещались между собой делить. Не то чтобы эта клятва на атаки акум распространялась, но тут уже поздно йо-йо крутить да жезлом махать. Посему и силу злодейскую между собой разделили поровну. И проблемы тридцатилетнего разума в пятилетнем теле решать им отныне предстояло тоже вместе.  
  
      Перекатившись несколько раз, супруги поражённо уставились друг на друга, но, увы, обстановка не располагала к романтическим промедлениям.  
  
      Ледибаг вскочила на ноги, собираясь тотчас же броситься в погоню за злодеем, но прежде чем отцепить йо-йо с пояса, все же позволила бросить на мужа еще один взгляд. Она бы обязательно умилилась виду Нуара, будь на его месте Адриан: огромные честные зеленые глаза смотрели на нее испуганно, но в то же время…  
  
      — Багибу, ты такая малышка!  
  
      — Нет влемени, — огрызнулась Леди, но услышав, что вырвалось из ее уст, хлопнула себя по губам. Черт бы побрал этого злодея, из-за которого всплыл один из самых страшных секретов Маринетт: до семи лет она ходила на прием к логопеду.  
  
      И без того большие глаза блондина приняли почти правильную округлую форму.  ~~Мужч~~  Мальчик закусил губу, но предательская улыбка наползла-таки на лицо.  
  
      — О-о, как это м-и-ило, — протянул он. — Так вот в кого пошел малыш Льюис!  
  
      — Заклой лот, — рыкнула Ледибаг со всей возможной яростью. Увы, звучание слов Леди и то, как она по-детски забавно притопнула ногой, заставили улыбку на лице Кота расплыться еще шире.  
  
      Поправка: беззубую улыбку.  
  
      Теперь смешок не смогла сдержать Багги.  
  
      Поняв, что что-то не так, Нуар буквально на мгновение задумался, а потом звучно захлопнул рот.  
  
      — Котенок, — сквозь смех выдохнула Ледибаг, — тебе же влоде меньше меня досталось, где твои зубки?  
  
      — Мне же сладкого в детстве не давали почти, — насупился Нуар. — И вообще, ты уже смеялась над этим.   
  
      Обиженный Кот выглядел так мило, что Ледибаг даже почти позабыла о допущенной им утром оплошности. Маринетт не могла не отметить, что беззубая улыбка Эммы в точности повторяла улыбку пятилетнего отца. Переведя йо-йо в режим фотоаппарата, Леди запечатлела надувшего щечки Котенка, а затем, пока муженек не опомнился и не принялся фотографировать уже ее саму, раскрутила оружие и поспешила отправиться в погоню за злодеем.  
  
      — Эй! — возмущённо воскликнул Адриан и кинулся было вперёд, но, увы, под ноги попал хвост.  
  
      Привычный, родной, удобный хвост-ремень почему-то остался такого же размера, как и был в «оригинальной» версии. Не веря в предательство любимой части костюма (единственной, которую никогда не отпихивала Ледибаг), Кот попробовал им пошевелить.  
  
      И сделал он это сильно зря, потому что хвост, отказавшись слушаться, обмотал его с головы до пят.  
  
      Жалобно проскулив, Котенок попытался освободиться от собственного хвоста, вот только волшебная конечность, видимо из-за воздействия магии акумы, и здесь проявила строптивый характер. Когда Нуар освободил руки, хвост щелкнул хозяина по носу. Стоило герою вызволить ноги и попытаться встать, ремень обвил Нуара за щиколотки, отчего незадачливый герой потерял равновесие и с грохотом рухнул на землю. Прорычав, Кот попытался поймать хвост в лапы, но тот то и дело ускользал сквозь пальцы!  
  
      И надо было Ледибаг вернуться за задержавшимся напарником именно в этот момент.  
  
      — Котёнок?..  
  
      Душивший (пусть и ещё больше запутываясь) доселе собственную пятую конечность Нуар резко прервал своё занятие и испуганно посмотрел на Ледибаг. Та снова перевела йо-йо в режим камеры.  
  
      — Тебе мало было моих двух хвостиков, так ты за свой взялся?  
  
      — Багибу-у-у! — прохныкал Кот, тарабаня ногами по натянувшемуся хвосту. — У тебя и так море моих глупых фотографий!!! Может, ты мне поможешь?  
  
      — Считай, что это кала небесная за то, что ты посмел смеяться над моими молщинами, — скрестив руки на груди, произнесла маленькая героиня.  
  
      — Но я не смеялся, моя Леди, тебе показалось! — захныкал Нуар. — Пожалуйста, помоги! Мне кажется, мой хвост послушается тебя.  
  
      — Да меня вообще все твои хвосты слушаются*.  
  
      Нуар покраснел.  
  
      У Багибу был огромный соблазн отказать мужу в помощи, но без Нуара, увы, справиться с такой… акумой не представлялось возможным. С другой стороны Леди сомневалась, что от напарника, в данный момент больше похожего на ролл, чем на героя Парижа, будет много пользы. Разве что злодея рассмешит.  
  
      Глядя на то, как Нуар самостоятельно пытается освободиться от пут, Баг не могла не задуматься над одним очень важным вопросом:  
  
      — Интелесно, а только один хвост остался плежнего лазмела?  
  
      Распутавшийся было мальчик поперхнулся и все труды пошли насмарку.  
  
      — Леди! — он возмущённо посмотрел на напарницу, которую данная ситуация дико веселила.  
  
      — Пеледай своему хвосту, что если вы  _оба_  будете холошо себя вести и мы быстло очистим акуму, то я, так и быть, площу тебе твое недавнее поведение.  
  
      — Какому из хвостов я должен это передать? — без задней мысли спросил Кот, ощущая, как хвост, который ремень, потихоньку отпускает его и ползёт в сторону подошедшей поближе Леди.  
  
      — Обоим, и идем побыстлее, — вздохнула Ледибаг, в очередной раз поймавшая себя на мысли о том, как же ошибалась, будучи девочкой, когда представляла Адриана ангелочком. Баг несколько отвлеклась на размышления, так что не удивительно, что она не заметила ремень, который оплёл её лодыжку.  
  
      — Ну-ка плеклати! — прикрикнула она, и хвост-ремень тут же послушно свернулся рулетиком и пристроился у пятой точки Нуара. — То-то же.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, ты не будешь это повторять ночью, после того, как мы вернем себе настоящий возраст, — чуть слышно прошептал Нуар, поднимаясь на ноги, готовый, наконец, отправиться на битву с врагом. Ему и самому хотелось как можно быстрее очистить эту акуму, причем, не только из-за строптивого хвоста. Да, маленькая Ледибаг была очаровательной милашкой, Кот очень хотел обнять и потискать любимую жену… Но взрослую Леди тискать и обнимать все-таки было приятнее. Там хотя бы было за что взяться на радость обоим хвостам.  
  
      Как будто прочитав мысли супруга, Леди зыркнула на него так, что тот чуть не споткнулся о свою ногу.  
  
      — Давай быстлее, он уже далеко ушёл.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Такого Париж ещё точно не видел… — пробормотал под нос мальчик. Его напарница уже начала преследовать акуму, который, убегая, не заботился о том, чтобы скрыть свое новое местоположение. Поскальзываясь на мыльных пузырях и спотыкаясь о резиновых уточек, мини-Баг и мини-Кот пытались нагнать противника, причем Леди ещё приходилось следить за хвостом мужа, который так и норовил подобрать то одну, то другую уточку.  
  
      — Кот, тебе тлидцать лет! Неужто в детстве не наиглался? — рявкнула на супруга Леди.  
  
      — Вообще-то, мне пять, любимая, — подмигнул Нуар, когда в кои-то веки солидарный с ним хвост перекинул ему уточку в лапы, после чего Кот прижал игрушку к сердцу. — Всегда о такой мечтал.  
  
      — Если тебе пять, — хмыкнула Баг, которой ребячество мужа уже порядком поднадоело, — то я без зазления совести могу позвонить кабельному опелатолу, чтобы нам отключили все каналы для взлослых. Я-то их не смотлю, а тебе еще лано!  
  
      Нуар стремительно побледнел, умудряясь при этом ещё и покраснеть (как у него это получалось, для Леди осталось загадкой) и, сильно сдавив уточку, от чего та жалобно крякнула, принялся активно мотать головой, отрицая то ли просмотр таких каналов, то ли их отключение, то ли мечты о резиновой уточке. Хвост, обиженный на то, что испуганный Адриан отшвырнул сокровище подальше, замахнулся и шлёпнул его по попе. Кот взвизгнул, Леди расхохоталась и поскользнулась на мыльной луже.  
  
      И тут случилось то, чего не ожидал ни Кот Нуар, ни обернувшийся посмотреть на преследователей злодей, ни Бражник, наблюдавший за происходящим из своего укрытия.  
  
      Ледибаг громко расплакалась.  
  
      Причём было видно, что Ледибаг сама от себя такого не ожидала. Злодей остановился, а Кот (как и его хвост) замер в растерянности.  
  
      Рев стоял такой, будто Адриан сказал Маринетт, что подаёт на развод. Но подобного даже в страшном сне произойти не могло, поэтому супруги Агрест были донельзя удивлены. И с первого взгляда было сложно понять, кто больше. Громкий плач о-о-очень медленно, но переходил в надрывные всхлипы, Кот пытался решить, что же ему предпринять, а злодей всем сердцем сочувствовал героине.  
  
      И даже отложил атаку.  
  
      Акуманизированный попытался нащупать карманы в подгузнике, но поняв, что сей предмет младенческого гардероба такой детали в своей конструкции не предусматривает, снял с головы чепчик и вытащил оттуда леденец на палочке.  
  
      — На, только не плачь! — протянул он сладость маленькой Леди, но та, не прекращая реветь, оттолкнула руку врага от себя. — Не хочешь?  
  
      Ледибаг, всхлипнув еще громче, помотала головой.  
  
      — А что ты хочешь?  
  
      — На лу-у-учки!..  
  
      Растерявшийся злодей спрятал леденец и попытался взять девочку.  
  
      — Да не к тебе! — обиделась героиня, отпихивая протянутые к ней лапищи. — К нему-у-у!  
  
      Происходящее было слишком странным, чтобы укладываться в голове у Нуара. Все-таки он привык видеть жену сильной, а не плачущей и просящейся на ручки. До него даже не сразу дошло, что именно на его ручки она хотела. Лишь когда хвост щелкнул хозяина по ушам, Кот опомнился и бросился к ревущей супруге.  
  
      На ручки, конечно, взять особо не получилось, зато на коленки — вполне.  
  
      — Принцесса, тише, ну что ты. Где болит? Хочешь, поцелую? — Нуар гладил жену по голове и спине и пытался придумать хоть что-то.  
  
      — Акума в утке, а утка в чепчике, — пробормотала Мари и взвыла с новыми силами.  
  
      Это дезориентировало Кота аж на две минуты.  
  
      Но эти две минуты оказались удивительно продуктивными в плане мыслительного процесса. Обалдевший от собственной сообразительности Кот повернулся к акуманизированному, который до сих пор растерянно вертел в руках леденец, и строго выдал:  
  
      — Она хочет чепчик. Твой чепчик.  
  
      Злодей закивал, аки китайский болванчик, снял с себя чепчик и протянул его героям. Нуар уже готов был активировать «Катаклизм», чтобы уничтожить эту чертову уточку, вернуть себе и жене нормальный возраст, контроль над хвостом и успокоить любимую Леди…  
  
      Вот только уточки в чепчике не оказалось.  
  
      — Хочу у-у-уточку-у-у! — прорыдала героиня и уткнулась в грудь мужу.  
  
      — Ну и что ты стоишь тут, как памятник? — выдал Нуар, который не мог терпеть, когда у его обожаемой жены нет того, чего ей хочется. — Моей Леди нужна уточка.  
  
      — Я… я, кажется, потерял её, — промямлил злодей, игнорируя вопли Бражника в голове. Всё-таки он был слишком солидарен с героями в их желаниях.  
  
      — Так ищи, солнышко, — мурлыкнул Кот, и акуманизированный, балдея от ласковых ноток, бросился на поиски уточки. Той самой, особенной, у которой были выразительные глазки-стразики и подвижные крылышки.  
  
      — Моя Леди, не плачь, пожалуйста! — заботливо прошептал Кот, гладя любимую по волосам. — Все будет хорошо, успокойся, Принцесса…  
  
      — Я п-пытаюсь, — еще больше прижавшись к груди изрядно помолодевшего мужа, всхлипнула героиня. — Оно само…  
  
      Пока акума рылся в пене, а Бражник пытался донести до акумы, что не надо, черт тебя дери, рыться в пене, Леди активно вытирала слёзы и старалась усмирить дрожащую губу, но выходило не очень успешно, зато безумно мило.  
  
      — Моя Леди, ты просто прелесть! — проурчал Кот, потёршись носом о висок жены. — Ты сейчас такая маленькая и хрупкая… как и всегда. Ты для меня самая прекрасная женщина в любом возрасте и размере.  
  
      — Плавда? — с нескрываемой надеждой Ледибаг посмотрела на Нуара. — В любом-любом возласте?  
  
      — В любом-любом, — поспешил заверить мальчик.  
  
      — И в лазмеле любом?  
  
      — И в размере любом, — кивнул Нуар, невольно бросив взгляд туда, где на месте его самых аппетитных, самых волнующих и самых манящих холмиков сейчас была спокойная гладь.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, Котеночек, — сладко зевая, протянула Ледибаг, поудобнее устраиваясь на коленках мужа. Нуар и опомниться не успел, как на смену истерике пришло мирное посапывание. Замучилась, маленькая, наплакалась...  
  
      — Нашёл! — победно взревел злодей. Леди вздрогнула и нижняя губа снова задрожала.  
  
      — Давай сюда быстро! — опасаясь новой истерики любимой, Кот и думать забыл о сложностях тридцатилетнего разума в пятилетнем теле.  
  
      Он-то хотел было бравым рыцарем вскочить на ноги с любимой на руках, да не учёл факт пребывания в примерно одинаковой весовой категории. Рухнув обратно ещё на попытке встать, Нуар уже приготовился снова успокаивать свою Леди, свалившуюся на него сверху в одну из самых романтичных — в любой другой ситуации — поз, как его дорогая жена, вспомнив о геройских обязанностях, приняла командование на себя.  
  
      — Хвост, фас!  
  
      Покорный Нуаровский ремень мигом выюлил из-под тушки хозяина, выбил из рук злодея уточку и даже легонько стукнул Леди по плечу, когда та зависла, глядя в блестящие глаза-стразы пойманной игрушки.  
  
      Уточка крякнулась об асфальт и разбилась, высвободив на волю черную бабочку. Леди привычным движением раскрутила йо-йо, кинула его вслед за улетающим насекомым… Да только будучи в детском теле она слишком устала, отчего не расчитала силы и вместо бабочки попала своим оружием мужу по голове.  
  
      Теперь плакал Кот.  
  
      Нуар пытался убедить самого себя в том, что он взрослый мужчина и, в конце концов, не впервые ему йо-йо в лоб прилетает, но несмотря на это, слёзы лились ручьями.  
  
      Растерянная Леди не знала, что ей делать: ловить бабочку, которая грозила Парижу неприятными последствиями, или сначала успокаивать мужа, чьи слезы заставляли ее сердце обливаться кровью.  
  
      — Будь, что будет, — вздохнула героиня, решив доверить сей сложный выбор судьбе. — «Талисман Удачи!»  
  
      Упавший в ладони красный пятнистый тюбик однозначно расставил приоритеты в пользу Нуара. Совесть Баг была успокоена. Самыми нежными движениями она втёрла мазь в шишку мужа, подула, пообещала, что будет болеть у Бражника, у акумы и всех вообще, кроме него, и, хорошенько прицелившись, кинула йо-йо ввысь. Когда белая бабочка была выпущена на свободу, а использованный тюбик рассыпался в воздухе на стайку божьих коровок, Нуар завороженно наблюдал за тем, как его жене возвращается нормальный вид. Особенно сильно его внимание было приковано к груди возлюбленной. А вдруг без его присмотра магия решит ошибиться с размером?  
  
      То ли испугавшись возможностей ревностно обожающего выпуклости супруги Нуара, то ли из-за того, что Ледибаг в силу возраста не справилась со своими обязанностями до конца, то ли еще по какой-то неведомой причине, но магия, вернув холмикам на груди героини Парижа привычный Коту вид, кое в чем все-таки ошиблась.  
  
      — Котенок, мне кажется, или ты стал выглядеть моложе, — Леди, не менее пристально наблюдавшая за возвращением истинного облика мужа, задумчиво наклонила голову вбок.  
  
      Кот, сначала испугавшись, что остался ребенком, принялся осматривать себя с ног до головы, но потом вновь перевел взгляд на любимую, которая выглядела... точь-в-точь как в  ~~те далекие~~  двадцать лет.  
  
      — Я уже боюсь при тебе что-то говорить на тему твоего возраста, но… — Нуар задумчиво почесал затылок. — Кажется, той морщинки, которую ты нашла у себя утром, больше нет.  
  
      — Ой, здорово! — воскликнула девушка, раскрывая йо-йо и глядя в него на манер зеркала. — Минутку… — она яростно захлопнула импровизированное зеркало и одарила мужа испепеляющим взглядом. — Ты клялся, что не видел у меня никакой морщинки!  
  
      — Бражник, умоляю, мне нужна твоя помощь! — пискнул Кот, унося ноги в сторону дома… их уже восемь лет общего дома.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Ты точно будешь любить меня даже, когда я состарюсь? — обнимая мужа, спросила Маринетт.  
  
      — Разумеется, — мягко улыбнувшись, ответил Адриан.  
  
      — А если, — женщина нарисовала пальчиком сердечко на широкой груди любимого, — злодей превратит меня, допустим… в собаку?  
  
      — Я буду любить тебя любой, моя Леди, — со всей искренностью заверил тот.  
  
      — А если сила акумы превратит меня в мужчину? — не унималась мадам Агрест.  
  
      Вот только ожидаемого «Да» не последовало. Адриан вообще ничего не ответил — более того, с непроницаемым лицом он смотрел куда-то в пустоту, отчего Маринетт даже не могла прочитать ход его мыслей!  
  
      — Котенок? — ткнув супруга пальчиком в щеку, переспросила Маринетт.  
  
      — Может, не надо в мужчину? — наконец, выдавил из себя Адриан, посмотрев на любимую так, словно от того, изменит ли акума пол жены, зависела вся его жизнь.  
  
      Но жизнь его зависела совсем от другого.  
  
      — Значит, — со свистом втянув в себя воздух, злобно произнесла мадам Агрест, — тебя во мне только одно и интересует…  
  
      — Конечно, нет, Мурцесса! — возразил Адриан, попытавшись поцеловать супругу в макушку, но неудачно, ибо Маринетт-то от поцелуя увернулась, а вот он от удара головой в челюсть — нет. — Если бы меня интересовало только  _это_ , я бы слился еще на вопросе про собаку…  
  
      — Ах, — отойдя на два шага назад, Маринетт изумленно прикрыла рот ладошкой. — Так ты бы и с собакой не отказался… Зоофил! — воскликнула она, швырнув в Агреста подушкой.  
  
      — Инсектофил, — уклоняясь от снаряда, напомнил Адриан, сверкнув кошачьей ухмылкой. — А зоофил у нас ты, моя Леди. До самой нашей совместной старости, — уклонившись от второй подушки, мужчина притянул краснеющую то ли от возмущения, то ли от смущения супругу к себе и прошептал: — Да и после, надеюсь, тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> *Герои помолодели только физически, фактически они остались теми же тридцатилетними супругами с тремя детьми, так что ни о каком совращении малолетних в шутках о хвостах быть не может ^_^


End file.
